Currently, in software-defined networking (SDN for short), a network switching model protocol OpenFlow, as a type of switching standard in an SDN network, implements separation between a control plane and a forwarding plane. Based on the standard OpenFlow, main components of the SDN network includes: a forwarder supporting OpenFlow and a control device configured to manage a switching device, where a forwarding behavior of the forwarder is determined by the control device.
After the SDN using the standard OpenFlow is introduced into an SAE architecture, after receiving a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP for short) request sent by a user side, the forwarder cannot respond to the request, causing that a user cannot acquire an address in a DHCP manner.